bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Virthee
"You know, I've been on this island from the beginning, I was here the whole time. I was here to witness the arrival of the Toa,.. I was around when The Chronicler's Team faced off against the mighty Rahi. I was there when there was hope." Virthee is a medic who operates out of Ta-Koro. Biography As a Matoran, he worked as a medic, helping the wounded from the safety of the village of fire. He was somewhat of a self imposed outcast, staying in the outermost area of the village. One day he awoke from a horrible nightmare, to find himself no longer a Matoran, but a Toa. While he doesn't know exactly how he became a Toa, he has taken up the role as bravely as he can, though he sometimes regrets ever leaving the safety of the village. To this day, he still has that nightmare, and thinks it may be a warning. But of what, he is not sure. Around eighty years ago, Virthee took in a family of four siblings who came to the island. The oldest two left, filled with anger and hatred, something Virthee had tried to teach them against. The third left on much better terms, thanking Virthee, and deciding she was ready to go out on her own. Appearance and Tools Dark red armor with a black under layer. Very thin, not very muscular, except his back, it has grown strong from carrying his medical equipment. A large, but light weight foldable tent made from Bamboo and Leaves, able to hold up to three patients inside when open. Broken weapons turned into medical tools, like a broken dagger turned into a scalpel. Vines and Tree branches, used to create prosthetics. All of this is strapped to his back by vines, in a very large leaf backpack, and added together is quite heavy. Abilities and Traits Very loyal to those he sees as his friends. He can be somewhat bossy and hotheaded. Virthee is known for sometimes acting without thinking. He prefers to avoid fighting, staying back and helping the wounded. He is generally laid back, but willing to face danger for his friends and team. He is willing to listen to others, but even more willing to voice his opinion, no matter what the consequences. And always willing to help even an injured enemy. Relationships Friends and Allies *Miha *Tethrah *Nikaron Enemies *None Quotes "It seems you and your friends are rather good at getting injured." "It'a Toa's duty to help others, I have this power, I should use it to do that duty." "You know, I've been on this island from the beginning, I was here the whole time. I was here to witness the arrival of the Toa,.. I was around when The Chronicler's Team faced off against the mighty Rahi. I was there when there was hope. Up until recent years, anyone who told me the island would be covered by Toa too afraid to even try to do anything, I would have them crazy. Though I can't really say much for myself... I haven't really been much help to the island. But if something is happening to the Matoran, I want to do what I can to stop it." Trivia *Virthee's name is based on Vrf3, one of TDC's BZPower names. *Virthee is also the name of a Toa of Fire from TDC's comedies. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Visic Category:Ta-Toa